evil max retern in thunder in paridise au
by mbsb5ever 123
Summary: after finding out about evil phoebe it is up to max to decide what fate is his or not. will he choose correctly? this is a one shot please tell me if you wish for a sequal


_**.**_

 _ **Evil Max returns thunder in paradise AU**_

Max was on his way back to his family when he realized what he had to do he walked slowly in the deserted area he was in he was on the verge of tears yet he knew that he must not let them flow for it would mean that he has truly lost all hope.

He got out his phone that he still had. He opened up his Video camera and addressed his family:

"if you are seeing this then it means that Pheebs is back and I know that you just got me back 'sniffles as the tears start to come to the surface' but it was the only way to get pheebs back I'm guessing that it will take about an hour to fully return to evil but all I can say is run I don't wish to harm you so run 'starts to cry as he talks' run don't look for me and tell Alison that I love her and that I shall miss her please just get out as I don't know exactly how long it shall take so please run! " then he wiped away his tears as he turned around and ran to phoebes hide out or at least dark mahems.

"phoebe can we talk I want to join you" he lied and at the mention of that he court her off guard and froze her toe to neck so they could talk.

"so if you wish to join me why freeze me or is this just a pitiful way of overthrowing me because as you know I do have the same powers as you so I can easily get out of this so what do you want" she monologue and as she was Max had managed to make a devise and he pointed it so it was pointed at both of them and shot it, a green energy transferred through it from phoebe to Max. Max unfroze phoebe quickly and gave her the phone and told her "everything you need to know is on the phone now run and never look back goodbye phoebe" and then using his power he moved her out of the volcano threw the head down into the volcano shut off the device and took doctor colloso out off his bag and began to cry as the evil took control over his body and he began to struggle wanting to stay with his families and colloso was shocked trying to get him to talk but getting nothing.

Meanwhile Phoebe was almost to her family with the phone ready to show them but to also get Chloe to return them home so they can follow Max`s orders. Phoebe went to school that next day and ran to Allison to tell her to come to the house which she did and when she did she saw the whole family there all but Max and they were in despair even Billy who was always happy and blissfully unaware of his surroundings.

"what's wrong and where is Max?"; she asked not really wanting to here the response they gave her.

"he left us for evil" was Billy's response but she didn't want to believe him he had come so far with no trouble so they put on the video for her and she began to break but she did not show it.

"you turned evil let Max take that evil and then left him at the volcano with all that evil in him you have got to be the worst family in history Chloe take me to your brother and yes I know you still have your powers or how else would Max of not tried to get them back and go back to evil or did you just forget how your family secret was reviled" Allison said.

"you said it baby" Chloe said in her usual way as she then telaported to Max who now had red flickering eyes as he was trying to fight against the dark.

"what are you doing here Chloe get out" he said in his now demonic voice.

"im out a here baby"Chloe said afraid of Max`s behavior. Allison just walked calmly over to Max and took his invention from his hands when his eyes flickered back to his loving ones and shot it at the two of them as sheded she said "if you can't be good then we both can't be good you can make an invention so we can share the evil but be quick I don't know how long I can keep it up"

"wow Max this ones a keeper now get going with the invention" doctor colloso although shocked began to work on the invention and just in time shot is at Allison as it was similar to his last.

Back at the thunderman household Chloe was shaking and in tears from what she heard from Max after a while phoebe was getting frustrated as she kept on thinking that this was all her fault then arguing with her self saying that it was maxes fault alternating with each point she counteracted herself with which is when she told Chloe to take her to Max and not leave till all four of them are ready to go.

Back at the lair Max, Allison and Colloso were talking about what they were going to do next and Allison was told the whole story including why the rabbit is talking as she put it. Max knew that now with Allison's help that they are able to go back then Phoebe turned up with Chloe so without any persuading from Phoebe they all went back home.

The end.


End file.
